


Ambuscade

by matriarchcomputer



Series: Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mama!Gaby, Papa!Illya, Silly, Twinkies, gallya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matriarchcomputer/pseuds/matriarchcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Content Private]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambuscade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maimaktês (0o_Higanbana_o0)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_Higanbana_o0/gifts).



> There was more, but it got ludicrous so I cut it.

_________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you if you get the Twinkie/Can of whipped cream reference.


End file.
